Good Visit
by tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga
Summary: What if Josh had brought his younger brother to dinner with the Huntzbergers? What if his little brother and Rory had a history together and Rory's secret is revealed? How would this affect what the Huntzbergers thought of Logan's relationship with Rory?


Good Visit

**_sorry i haven't updated my other stories in a while, but my computer had to be sent to the manufacturer to be fixed so all i've been able to do is write new ones, sorry!_**

What if Josh had brought his younger brother to dinner with the Huntzbergers? What if his little brother and Rory had a history together and Rory's secret is revealed? How would this affect what the Huntzbergers thought of Logan's relationship with Rory? ROGAN!

* * *

"She is not good enough to be a part of this family!" Elias Huntzberger yelled

"I can't believe this!" Logan said getting up

"Now, now, Logan, calm down. What about that Falon girl, huh?" Shira Huntzberger smiled

"Come on, Rory, we're leaving" Logan growled taking her hand and leading her out, but before he could make it two steps, Shira cut him off

"Logan! You can't leave!"

"Why not, mother?" He yelled, "This is ridicules!"

"Josh's parents are currently vacationing in Spain, so they couldn't come to tonight's dinner. Instead, his younger brother is coming. He knows that you were coming for dinner. It will be suspicious if he comes here and you're not there to meet him. Please, you and your... girlfriend... Just stay for dinner." She pleaded

"After what you said to Rory! You have to be kidding!" Logan exploded

"Logan! You are a Huntzberger!" Elias yelled, slamming his fist on the table, "Your sister is about to be married. Now, we let you off on a lot of things, but you are meeting this boy!"

"Logan," Rory murmurred, causing everyone to look at her, "It's okay."

"What? After what they said...?" Logan asked, shocked, "I mean, you're my first girlfriend... I care about you, Ace"

"Logan" She smiled taking his hand and gently rubbing his wrist soothingly, "Let's just stay for the dinner. Your sister is engaged, be happy, okay?"

"Are you sure?" He asked

Rory just nodded

"If you're sure, Ace" Logan said, resigned, "But the minute it's over, we're gone!"

"If that's what you want," Rory smiled

"Good" Elias said as they all sat down.

Seemingly right on cue, the maid walked into the hall

"Mr. Joshua's brother is here, Madam"

"Thank you, escort him here, Reesa" Mrs. Huntzberger replied dismissively

The maid nodded while Logan leaned over to Rory, "Three years and she hasn't learned that the maid's name is Tressa"

Rory smiled and leaned into him slightly, taking comfort in him, while surrounded by those who apparently disapprove. She caught Honor's eye and nodded as she saw the apologetic look in them.

Logan grinned and wrapped an arm around Rory's shoulders as Josh's brother came into the room.

"Hello" Shira welcomed boistrously as Josh stood up and gave him a quick hug. Everyone followed suit. Honor gave him a quick hug too and Elias shook his hand. As Logan was shaking his hand, Shira started introductions

"Obviously you know Honor. This is Honor's grandfather, Elias and her brother Logan. This is Logan's..." Shira trailed off, not wanting to associate her son with Rory

"Girlfriend" Logan said, ignoring his mother's hesitancy, "This is Rory Gilmore" He said as he let go of his grip

The man seemed shocked for a second, but no one noticed except for Rory and Logan. Logan gave him an odd look while Rory was trying to remember if she had seen him before, he looked really familiar.

"This is my little brother, "Josh said, "Tristan Dugrey"

Rory gasped causing everyone to look at her

"Now, Rory, dear. It's not polite to gasp" Shira said condescendingly

"It's fine" Tristan smirked, "Hey, Mary"

Rory glared mockingly, "Almost five years and you haven't learned my name?"

"You'll always be my Mary," He smirked

"Whatever, Bible Boy" They stared at a stand still for a few moments before Rory took a few steps toward him and engulfed him in a hug

"I knew you wanted me" He whispered in her ear, so no one else could hear

Rory moved back and playfully slapped his arm, "You wish"

"Every night" He winked as they sat in there seats

"So... you know each other" Shira asked, he smile almost painful

"Yeah, Mare and I go way back" He grinned roguishly

"Oh?" Mrs. Huntzberger kept asking, digging for information. The Dugreys were one of the wealthiest families in Hartford. Just slightly more so than the Huntzbergers.

"We went to school together" Rory said

"What school is that?" Honor asked, trying to move the conversation away from their guest

Tristan and Rory smiled remiscently, "Chilton Prepatory Academy, for the best and the brightest" They monotoned

"That's quite a school" Elias commented

"Best on the East Coast" Tristan nodded

"May I ask why you call Rory Mary?" Shira asked as Logan gripped Rory's hand, wanting to know that answer too

Rory smiled at Logan, relaxing him, "It's just a nickname" She smiled

"I call her that because when I first met her she was toting a book on the Virgin Mary" Tristan smirked, lying blatently

"Why?" Shira asked

"It was for my Philosophy of Religion class" Rory covered up

"Anyway, we just kept hanging out, so we became friends" He added

"What do you mean you kept hanging out?" Honor asked, "Wouldn't you need to be friends before you hang out?"

"What he means is, there were a bunch of us in the top five percentile of our grade so we all kept getting paired together for projects" Lorelai Leigh explained

"Oh? Who else was in this group?" Elias asked

"Well, there was me, Bradley Langford, Henrick Cho, Louise Grant, Madeline Lynn Rockefellar, Paris Gellar and of course the lovely Ms. Hayden" Tristan Dugrey said, smiling charmingly

"You were in a group with the Hayden Heiress" Shira asked astonished. The Haydens were worth more than three times what the Huntzbergers were, "What's she like? I hear she's absolutely gorgeous, model worthy!"

"I heard she's smart. Incredibly brilliant and got into several Ivy League schools, without having to use the influence of her last name" Elias nodded approvingly, "That is who you should be dating, Logan"

There was an awkward silence before Tristan spoke up, "I'm confused"

"What about?" Shira asked, smiling nervously

"I thought Logan was dating Rory"

"He is"

"Then why would he date the Hayden Heiress?" Tristan asked

"This girl, Rory," He spat, "Isn't good enough to be a Huntzberger!" Elias yelled, "She's nothing but a gold digger! But the Hayden Heiress would bring more wealth and fame and power upon the Huntzberger name"

There was another awkward silence before Tristan once again interupted, "I'm still confused"

"About what, boy?" Elias asked

"Logan's dating Rory" Tristan said, as if taking to a child

"I know!" Elias boomed

"But Rory **_is_** the Hayden Heiress" Tristan said

There was shocked silence as everyone looked at Rory, who had her head in her hands.

"What?" Logan asked, finally speaking

"Yeah." Tristan nodded, "She's Lorelai Leigh Gilmore- Hayden the third"

"Oh, God," Shira said, eyes wide. How could she have told the Hayden heiress she wasn't good enough to be in her family. Oh God, Mitchum will not be happy with this!

"Ace..." Logan said, leaving the question unanswered

"Yeah, it's true. I don't like people knowing because then they only treat my nicely because I'm richer than them," Rory nodded, gently nibbling on her lip, nervously.

"Sorry, Mare, I didn't realize..." Tristan trailed

"It's fine" Rory smiled bobbing her head in acceptance. She turned back to Logan, "You wanna get out of here still?"

Logan grinned roguishly and stood up dragging Rory up with him by their still connected hand.

"We're out of here" He said wrapping his arm around Rory's shoulder's, hands still attached, so their twined fingers draped, resting on the swell of her breast.

Ignoring the family's cries of stop, they walked out of the mansion. Logan was grinning widely and Rory smiled, seeing how happy he was

"Did you see their faces when they found out?" He grinned as they reached his car. They faced eachother and he leaned her against it, lips hovering over her as they were pressed intimately into one another.

He smirked and leaned down to capture her lips in his own. After a long while, they seperated, breathing harshly.

"So... good visit?" Rory smiled

"Good visit" He nodded grinning widely


End file.
